wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Znak cz.2
Znak cz. 1 Metalica, tydzień po lądowaniu sił Salamander. Główny astropata Metalicii stał przed Xa'trunem, drżąc na całym ciele od targającego nim bólu. Przez zaciśnięte zęby powtórzył swoje słowa. - ''3 dni mistrzu. Za 3 dni rozpęta się tu piekło. Nadchodzą. ''- Nim zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej, zemdlał i byłby upadł, gdyby nie błyskawiczna reakcja mistrza Salamander, który podtrzymał go i przekazał jego pomocnikom, każąc odprowadzić go i zaopiekować się nim. Gdy akolici wyprowadzili głównego astropatę, Shan zwrócił się ku swoim podwładnym, magosom mechanicum oraz przedstawicielom ich skitarii. - ''Słyszeliście go. Za trzy dni zjawi się wróg. Do tego czasu musimy skończyć przygotowania do wojny.. Znacie swoją planetę, dlatego sami wybierzecie miejsca, których będziecie bronić. Będziemy walczyć z wrogiem, który będzie dysponował większą liczbą marines, własnymi tytanami i Imperator wie jaką plugawą technologią. Skoro działa tu Heretek, to znaczy, że działa tu już Legion Alfa. Jesteście tu tylko wy i wasi żołnierze. Od tej pory Tytany oraz ich lądowniki to nasz problem, nasi tech - marines zajmą się ich naprawą. Lepiej, żebyście się przyłożyli i sami go znaleźli. Zmarnowaliście kilka lat - nie marnujcie tych trzech dni. Wszyscy jesteście podejrzani. ''- Shan wraz z kapitanami swoich kompanii miał już odchodzić, gdy wzburzony Partycio chwycił wyższego od siebie o dwie głowy marine i z siłą mechanicznych mięśni obrócił go do siebie - wszyscy kapitanowie wraz z dziesięcioma Ognistymi Smokami skierowali swoją broń na magosów oraz skitarii. - ''Jak śmiesz oskarżać nas wszystkich o zdradę Omnimesjasza? Nie jesteś inkwizytorem, jesteś na naszej planecie i chcesz posiać między nami niezgodę... - '' Na przesłaną przez Wielkiego Kronikarza Draglotha myśl, Xa'trun odtrącił rękę Partycia i zerwał z niego biały płaszcz, ukazując przeżarte nienaturalną rdzą obwody na plecach, wychodzące z boi teleportacyjnej tam umieszczonej, po zdjęciu ochronnego płaszcza emanującej energią Chaosu. 2 z pozostałych piętnastu głównych magosów wyjęło spod płaszczy nagle karabiny Volkite, nim jednak zdążyli wystrzelić w stronę synów Vulkana, obezwładnili ich właśni bracia, obalając, odbierając broń i odsłaniając takie same boje na ich plecach. -'' A mogliście mieć tu bomby. Widzę, że przygotowaliście się na przyjęcie naszych wrogów wprost na nasze pozycje. - '' - ''Możecie nas nawet zabić, nie wyłączycie tych boi, a wojownicy boskiej czwórki nie potrzebują naszego znaku, by na was spaść. Legio Metalica zostanie splugawione i bez naszej pomocy. - '' Śmiech tech - kapłana przerwał wystrzał boltera, podobnie jak życie dwóch jego ziomków. Xa'trun przeładował broń i schował na miejsce, tocząc ciężkim wzrokiem po pozostałych kapłanach. - ''Zdejmijcie płaszcze i dajcie się zbadać naszym kronikarzom. Następnie zrobicie to ze swoimi podwładnymi, sprawdźcie też, czy ci heretecy nie skazili serwitorów. Swoim uczynkiem odkupiliście część win. Bracie, niech każdy z was wyznaczy dziesięciu ludzi, musimy przeszukać nasze pozycje na wypadek, gdyby takie boje ukryli jeszcze gdzie indziej. Tymczasem zabierzemy te ciała i wywieziemy jak najdalej. Myślę, że spodoba im się niespodzianka, jaką wymyśliłem. Imperator strzeże. - '' Xa'trun zakończył, wychodząc wraz ze swoimi podwładnymi i trupami 3 zdrajców - na miejscu został tylko Dragloth wraz z dwoma Ognistymi Smokami, aby zbadać pozostałych przy życiu magosów. Udało im się ukręcić łeb kultowi legionu Alfa, ale była to tylko mała przewaga, która w obliczu przeważających sił wroga, jakie nadciągały, mogła nie wystarczyć. Znak cz. 3 Kategoria:Gorokel Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Łabędzi Śpiew